The present invention relates to the field of graphic scene restitution, for example on a multimedia terminal. More precisely, the invention relates to the transmission of animated scenes, or elements of such scenes.
Graphic scene is understood to mean the organization of a set of graphic objects, pictures and/or video in time and space. These graphic scenes can be in two or three dimensions and may contain various types of graphic parameters.
The invention applies particularly to any situation in which a compact, efficient representation of the animation of graphic scenes is required. This is, for example, the case:
in games and other multi-user network applications, such as cooperative work, in which there is a need to exchange, for example, new positions of objects;
multimedia consultancy services using 2D or 3D graphic objects.
Formats for the description of graphic scenes are already known. For example, standard ISO/IEC DIS 14772-1 describes the VRML 2.0 format. The MPEG-4 group of standards also defines a scene description format known as BIFS (Binary Format for Scene) that is based on VRML 2.0. The BIFS format is particularly present in the xe2x80x9cMPEG-4 Systems Verification Modelxe2x80x9d (ISO/IEC JTC1, SC29/WG 11-N1693, MPEG 97, April 1997).
The purpose of this scene description format is to describe the spatio-temporal relations between the various graphics objects of a scene. It does this by defining a certain number of nodes or objects representative of all the graphics primitives that are to be represented. Each of these nodes has predefined fields that represent its features. In other words, the BIFS format makes it possible to transmit a scene structure in the form of a parametric description, or script.
Some attempts have been made to animate some types of scene. For example there is a format for facial animation defined by the SNHC group of MPEG-4 normalization (xe2x80x9cThe MPEG-4 SNHC Verification Model, ISO/TEC 1/SC29/WG11 N 1693, MPEG 97, April 1997). However, this format is specific to a given application, video telephones, and cannot be used elsewhere.
VRML language also defines two methods for transmitting animation of graphic scenes:
a first method based on linear interpolation that works by describing partial linear changes on parameters of the scene. This mechanism uses xe2x80x9cROUTExe2x80x9d instructions and xe2x80x9cInterpolatorxe2x80x9d type nodes. The xe2x80x9cROUTESxe2x80x9d are mechanisms of events used to define connections between fields such that when a first field changes value, the second field to which it is connected by a xe2x80x9cROUTExe2x80x9d also takes the same value;
a second method of describing animation uses scripts, i.e. functions that use a mathematical function to calculate new field values between scene shots.
These known methods present at least two major drawbacks.
First of all, they require recalculation of a value which can cause great complexity in the number of operations required to obtain the animation; this requires the terminal to be sufficiently powerful.
Moreover, these methods assume that the animation parameters are already known. This is clearly not the case where animations are used, for example, in a communications application.
It is a particular objective of the invention to overcome these various drawbacks in the state of the art.
More precisely, one objective of the invention is to provide a transmission structure for animation data as well as a method and corresponding device that will give animation that is simple to implement and will consume few transmission resources for all types of graphic scene, particularly those the development of which is not known beforehand.
In other words, the invention aims particularly to provide a technique for the animation of graphic scenes that meets at least one of the following criteria:
simplicity of data editing and interpreting;
low consumption of storage and/or transmission resources;
ability to animate all types of objects and graphic scenes;
possibility of animating objects, or nodes, in any way, i.e. not predefined.
Another objective of the invention is to provide this type of technique that will allow for the construction of cheap, simple multimedia terminals, i.e. not requiring either major computing means or major data storage means.
Yet another objective is to provide this type of technique that can be implemented on networks operating at a low transmission rate.
The invention also has the objective of providing this type of technique that is compatible with the VRMLS and MPEG-4 standards.
These objectives, as well as others that will appear more clearly below, are achieved according to the invention using a data animation signal of a graphic scene designed for image construction means that can be presented on at least one screen, said graphic scene to be animated having previously been loaded into said image construction means as a set of objects, at least some of which have their own identifier, the said signal comprising:
a single animation mask, delivered in advance to the said animation, and allocating to at least one of the said objects an elementary mask comprising:
the identifier of the said object as defined in the said graphic scene to be animated; and
description of at least one dynamic characterization field of the said object, representing a characteristic of the said object that can be modified;
animation frames comprising, according to the order defined by the said mask, data updating said dynamic characterization fields of the said objects, such as to permit their modification,
said construction means decoding the data of the said animation mask, and initializing the animation using the mask, and updating said scene according to said animation frames.
The animation of a scene is thus particularly simple and efficient. The quantity of data transmitted is limited, and it is not necessary for the terminals to be provided with major processing means. The use of the predefined mask enables the frames to be simplified and reduced.
In addition, it is possible to animate scenes without their development being known in advance. This makes it possible, for example, to implement all types of interactive applications.
Advantageously, each of the elementary masks comprises:
the identifier of the said object (ID);
a description block (bin mask) specifying the active dynamic fields capable of being modified during animation, and the dynamic fields that are invariable during animation;
possibly definition block (Qpi) of quantification data applicable to each of the said active dynamic fields.
At least certain of the said active dynamic fields may be multiple fields forming a vector. Under these circumstances the said elementary mask comprises a data item specifying whether all the fields forming the said vector or only certain among them are active, the said definition block being modified as a consequence.
According to one preferred embodiment, at least some of the said dynamic fields are coded, in at least some of the said animation frames, using predictive coding. Each animation frame thus associates a data item with every dynamic field specifying whether the field is coded in predictive or absolute mode.
Advantageously, each of the said animation frames comprises:
a definition zone, indicating for each of the said objects whether its animation parameters are transmitted in the said animation frame;
an animation data zone, delivering the information necessary to the animation of objects listed in the said definition zone.
In one embodiment the said animation data zone may comprise at least some of the data belonging to the group comprising:
the type of coding (isIntra);
a synchronization word (Sync);
a synchronization reference or xe2x80x9ctime codexe2x80x9d (IParam);
a frequency value of the animation frames for the object in question (Iparam);
a jump of N frames during which a data item will not be sent (IParam);
an indication of change of value of quantification parameter(hasQP);
a new quantification parameter value (QPi);
a coded value of a dynamic field (Ivaluei, or Pvaluei).
The said dynamic fields may particularly belong to the group containing:
fields defining the aspect of the said object;
fields defining the position of the said object;
fields defining the movement of the said object;
fields defining the shape of the said object;
fields defining the illumination of the said object;
The invention also relates to a process for transmitting animation data of a graphic scene, intended to be presented on at least one screen, comprising:
an animation initialization stage in which transmission takes place of:
a single animation mask delivered as a preamble to the said animation, and allocating to at least one of the said objects an elementary mask comprising:
the identifier of the said object, as defined in the said graphic scene to be animated; and
description of at least one dynamic characterization field of the said object, representative of one characteristic of the said object that can be modified;
an animation stage in which transmission takes place of animation frames comprising, according to the order defined by said mask, data updating the dynamic characterization fields of the said objects, enabling them to be modified.
Finally, the invention also relates to an animation device for a graphic scene designed to be presented on at least one screen, comprising:
means for constructing an initialization of the animation, using:
a single animation mask, delivered in advance to the said animation, and allocating to at least one of the said objects an elementary mask comprising:
the identifier of the said object, as defined in the said graphic scene to be animated; and
description of at least one dynamic characterization field of the said object, representing a characteristic of the said object to be modified;
dynamic animation means of the said scene, using animation frames, comprising, according to the order defined by the said mask, update data of the dynamic characterization fields of the said objects in order to modify them.